main_tc_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic is one of the main protaganists of the series and one of the fastest characters known to it by far. He fights to protect his friends and always stays true to his own ability. His son is Speedy and he has a spiritual sister named Wendy, and was married to Robin. Sonic is the host of Elyurias, a mysterious deity found inside of his soul that guides him through life and power. Elyurias has contributed to the team much through her host, whom was Sonic. Sonic finishes his rivalry with his life long friend/adversary in the Finale, finally reaching closure with Dee. He is currently deceased. Background Sonic is a dark skinned male with blue hair who comes from a usually unshown family. His mother was watching him up to when he left his house for the dojo that Dee trained in. Sonic grew up not knowing his father, as he was gone before Sonic was born and his mother never talked about him. Sonic was childhood friends with Dee, whom he had grown up with in the dojo, and Ran, whom he had met somewhat later but also grew up in the dojo with. Sonic has immense pride in 2 pendants he wears: One which was unexplained as to what kind of connection he has, and one passed down to him by the Dojo Master. Sonic had a history of either tieing with or being looked down upon by Dee, whom was with the Master from the beginning and when he first met Sonic, looked at him as an outcast. However, soon enough Sonic grew on him and they became rivals as they grew up together, and when Ran joined the dojo he became a good friend very quickly. Sonic's education is debatable, for he stopped going to school during his high school years to travel before running into Dee and Ran again in the Genesis arc. While Sonic's education is somewhat debatable, he has proven to have common sense and average knowledge of most things, as well as enhanced fighting logic (Enhanced after becoming Elyurias' host). In the Conclusion Arc, Sonic's father was revealed to be a man who looked just like him, with a lighthearted personality. He was the previous host of Elyurias and lost a fight with Legge and an army of his goons as he tried to prevent from killing Legge. Personality Since the Childhood arc, Sonic has been known as an easygoing, overconfident, and fast person. Sometimes his overconfidence leads him to get stuck in sticky situations that have almost cost him his life, but he has always kept his easygoing and childlike nature that made people admire him somewhat. During the Childhood Arc and the Scorpion Battle Arc, Sonic had been shown to have an extreme acknowledgement of Legge's ability, sometimes driving him to become overprotective of his friends fearing they would recieve the same emotional and physical scars he did...assuming they would leave Legge's domain alive. During the Purgatory Arc, Sonic experienced something that changed his life and he became the host of Elyurias, changing his personality somewhat but he maintained his pure and overconfident nature. He is shown to respect Elyurias greatly and has made sure everyone else did the same. Sonic is overprotective of his friends in many situations due to him knowing that the enemies they were going up against were extremely powerful. This can sometimes lead his friends to believe he is looking down on them, despite their knowing he is worried. He is a lighthearted person through life and death, and stays true to his principles. Appearance In the Genesis Arc, Sonic appeared as an average built man with an average height, wavy, spiky blue hair that was tied into a long, thin, unbraided rat tail from the neck, and dark skin. He has dark eyes that sometimes turn golden as he uses Elyurias' power. He usually wore a blue tanktop under a leather jacket and jogging pants along with fingerless blue gloves during the arc, but changed slightly due to his clothes being tattered from the impacts and fights that occured during the arc. Sonic's appearance mostly stays the same attire wise up to the Warden Arc. During the Scorpion Battle Arc he sports a blue striped headband along with a hoodie and baggy slacks. Dating back to the Childhood arc, he usually wore an average blue hoodie or jacket with jeans and red shoes, modeled after his idol Sonic the Hedgehog. During the Purgatory/Post Warden Arc as he becomes Elyurias' host, Sonic reverts to a high collared grey shirt slightly opened at the torso along with a training belt and baggy slacks with black boots. Sonic has a red mark under his left eye of 3 strikes going down to his cheek, resembling quills. During the Post Purgatory arc, Sonic is usually seen with glowing cracks running down his face above and under his right eye, glowing depending on what kind of energy he is using as he is inside of his soul. They also appear sometimes as he uses Elyurias' energy or certain attacks, such as the Heavenly Sonic Drop he used on the First Purgatory. During the Post Purgatory Timeskip, Sonic is reverted to a child for unexplained reasons, but sports the same high collared gray shirt with baggy pants. He also keeps his strikes, mostly resembling a 7 year old's average size with slight muscle. During the Conclusion arc, Main TC RP Finale, Sonic went back to wearing a high collar gray shirt opened at the chest, but instead accompanied with a knee length garb from the belt down. He also wears dark colored wristbands and boots. In Main TC RP: Next Generation, when he is ressurected, he is wearing the same clothes he wore during his final battle with Dee. His eyes are full of dark cracks and his body has tears and stitches like all of the other people ressurected by Gel. Main TC RP 'Genesis Arc (Movie)' 'Beginnings' Sonic, a wanderer trying to find answers and travel the world, is chased down after infiltrating a base of the criminal organization/gang "The Scorpions". The majority of the people in the specfic base were white collar men, and they chased him down with guns. Sonic, using his speed, dodge all of the bullets, and escaped to a nostalgic bridge above an ocean. Coincidentally, a man with blonde hair swept over one eye in a tuxedo, who was robbing a bank was stopped by Sonic, and they ran to the bridge together. As Sonic looked at him closely, he faintly recognized him and grinned at him. The man grinned back and they went back to back, teaming up to send the men flying off of the bridge with their fighting skills. Another man their age with a dark headband and dreadlocks, wearing an open black collar shirt and pants walked towards them looking somewhat dazed, as if he had other things on his mind. Sonic instantly began arguing with the man, who was a familiar face. These two men were named Dee and Random. Sonic had apparently known them before, and Dee was the one whom he ha argued with. They seemed so familiar arguing that Ran pointed out that they hadn't changed. They all heard more screams and footsteps, so they jumped into Ran's car and sped off in a hurry. However, on the way down the bridge, they met a dirty boy and a seemingly sad little girl sitting on the bridge. Ran, being purehearted, wanted to pick up the children and take them with them. Sonic and Dee objected to this, Dee being much less purehearted in adding on that they should put the children out of their misery. Eventually, Ran convinced them to let the children come along, and the boy began to sneer and make rude remarks. Sonic was ready to beat the child down before the girl, who was his sister, protected him. Ran nodded, signaling for Sonic to calm down. Dee sat in the back of the car as Sonic sat beside ran, and the children sat beside Dee. The boy, who did not state his name, and prefered to be called CB, made multiple glances towards his sister Charolette. She tried to ignore them sadly. Eventually, the group arrived at the back of a restruant to settle down for a little bit. As the adults began to leave the car, CB jumped onto Charolette and began to touch her. Sonic witnessed this and called Ran, who took this badly. Ran, sick of the boy's remarks and now seeing what kind of person he was, had an intent to kill as he shot CB and threw him into a dumpster nearby to rot. They got in the car and Charolette cried, saying that their parents had abandoned them long ago. Charolette sobbed into Ran's chest and asked him to be her father. Sonic looked at them, surprised, as did Dee. Ran just mouthed "Help me" before looking at how lonely the girl seemed. Random nodded and reassured her, telling her that he was her father now. Charolette smiled for the first time, and the men felt enlightened from the darkness of the situation. 'Runaway' Upon driving away, the team was caught driving and immediately shot at. Sonic dodged the bullets and looked out the window. He noticed Scorpions were there with men with tuxedos and guns. They had badges labeling them as the FBI. Dee looke down smirking and jumped out. Sonic and Ran didn't notice Dee's escape, and panicked. Ran hid Charolette in the back, and drove off. The FBI tailed them in black cars, yelling that they were associated with the Scorpions. Sonic began to get angry and yelled back at them, nearly gettting shot. He continued to dodge as they eventually escaped the FBI. Upon escaping, however, the car crashed and they all jumped out. The group was on a road and they began to walk. Charolette complained on the way, and Sonic was prepared to punish her for it, but Ran stopped him once again. Sonic showed signs of care for Charolette throughout their journey, due to him being lighthearted somewhere deep inside for children. Sonic and Ran continued to venture, and in an extremely large, grassy field surrounded by trees, the wind blew an FBI helicopters were in the sky. They yelled at them, and they ran. Realizing the grass field was too noticable, Sonic looked up angrily and held his ground. The helicopters were unable to shoot them effectively, so one flied down in an attempt to ram them. Sonic dodged, and grabbed onto the bottom, pretending that he was hit. He pulled his way in as the helicopter flew up, an hijacked it by beating down all of the FBI inside. Sonic flew down as the FBI helicopters began flying away, thinking he was dead and that Ran and Charolette were dead as they hid behind a large tree trunk. Sonic flew down, and they got inside. Sonic and Ran took some FBI guns, and surprisingly, Charolette grabbed one too. They flew off, and the FBI helicopters flew after them. Sonic didn't know how they knew they were in there, but continued to fly over the jungle that surrounded the field. The jungle was huge, and Sonic maneuvered the helicopter well, but they were outnumbered. After dodging and shooting many times, an FBI helicopter out of nearly 20 shot them down. Sonic and Ran held onto Charolette and zipped out with parachutes, the ground being extremely low under them. Sonic and Ran parachuted to the jungle slowly and quietly, and rested under a tree with Charolette. They began to walk away and Sonic began to wonder more about how they were found out. Sonic led them away from the jungle slowly, Ran being able to keep up with Sonic's lower speeds to escape, and Ran using his intelligence to tell Sonic where to go. 'Reunion' After escaping the jungle, the team arrived at a small archipelago, in which they walked through connected islands that were very small. Upon walking, Sonic spotted a cabin on a small island, and they ran to it in hope. After arriving, they rested and reloaded the guns they had found. They ate a small meal that they found, but things began to go downhill. Sonic noticed that the cabin seemed very new, and ran. An explosion began, and Ran was extremely worried. Charolette, almost being killed, sobbed in Ran's chest as Sonic prepared a canoe with logs. Sonic, angry at the trap, prepared the canoe slopilly due to him being so fast about it. Ran helped him, also angry because of the FBI nearly killing Charolette. They sped onto the canoe and sailed through the large sea of water. Sonic, being an extremely horrible swimmer, was paranoid about falling and about the FBI spotting them. They heard a laugh as they were in the middle of the sea, and shots flew at them. A bullet nearly tore apart the whole canoe. Sonic looked at Ran, panicking, He grabbed Ran and Charolette, and used a log with his speed to kick them away. They hung onto the log from instinct, and flew from the speedy kick. Sonic's leg was in pain, and he grinned holding it. Dee surfaced on a well built canoe with FBI agents. Sonic angrily looked at Dee, knowing he was the cause of the trap. Dee ridiculed Sonic, saying he was always an idiot, and Sonic cursed Dee as the FBI pointed rocket launchers at him. Sonic yelled that Dee was forsaking their Master's wishes again, to which Dee angrily swung his hand down, giving the order to shoot. Charolette screamed and Ran looked angrily towards Dee, holding Charolette as they tumbled into the wrecked cabin. Rockets slammed into the sea and the canoe fell apart. Dee looked down with a dark face, and told the FBI agents to gather Ran and Charolette to go to the base that the FBI owned. Dee, planning to put them in custody, was somewhat remorseful, but did not let up. The FBI surrounded Ran and Charolette on the island. Dee then made the surprising order for them to only take Charolette, and to kill ran. Ran looked at Dee with extremely furious eyes and ran towards him. The FBI shot him down as he flew back. It is soon revealed that Dee knew that Ran would survive, possibly feeling remorse for his old friend. The FBI took a screaming Charolette, and knocked her unconcious. They sailed in a large canoe towards a jungle's beach shore. A base seemed to be in the distance across from the jungle, but far away. Dee began to walk away with Charolette, and noticed the ground was littered with FBI agents. Sonic descended angrily, and clashed his foot with Dee's arm. Dee, surprised that Sonic had survived, questioned him. Sonic ignored Dee and jumped back grinning. Sonic confidently asked Dee if he had really thought he would die, and Dee smirked. They took stances, and began battle on the beach shore with the jungle behind them. Sonic and Dee overpowered eachother, seeming to expect alot of eachothers attacks. Sonic's fist overflowed with a blue wind, which Dee responded to with a black wind around his hand. Sonic lectured Dee, saying that he had fallen far, and that he'd set him straight. Dee told Sonic that he understood nothing, and that he didn't know the FBI was helping the Scorpions as they clashed following their fierce combat battle. Wind surrounded the area, and Ran appeared. He looked angrily at Dee, smirking. He said that Sonic was right and that he'd make Dee pay for what he did to him. Charolette laid out, FBI agents appeared and took her, grinning. They ran off. Ran charged Dee and Dee dodged multiply, beginning to get the upper hand with a punch. As Ran began to charge Dee again, Sonic blocked his way. Ran told Sonic that he wasn't fit to be a father, so he would handle Dee. Sonic punched Ran to bring him to his senses, telling him that Charolette believed in him. Sonic told Ran he would handle Dee, and Ran dashed off grinning after giving Sonic a friendly punch to the stomach. Sonic and Dee clashed again, and skid to the opposite sides of the beach. The battle raged on for a while, with Sonic continuously telling Dee that he was a fool for not trusting in his loved ones to help him. Dee said that the FBI was his source of money and power, as he told Sonic he planned to eventually bomb every area with Scorpion bases. Sonic realized that thiss would kill innocent people, and ran towards Dee with a fist charged with blue wind. Dee ran towards Sonic with a black one and they both punched eachother in the face, seeming to cause more impact than average punches. Wind again covered the area, and they both flew back into the sand. Sonic grinned, knowing neither of them could move. Suddenly, FBI agents walked in holding guns to Dee and Sonic. Dee asked why were they betraying him, and they told him that a man named Legge was paying them to help the Scorpions. They prepared to shoot Dee, telling him that a bomb was set on the jungle. Suddenly, Ran kicked the FBI agents into the sea with Charolette under his arm. Ran dashed through the jungle with Sonic, who was slow due to the battle injuries. Dee ran sluggishly, and leaded them to an escape route. Jumping into a helicopter, they flew off as the jungle exploded along with the base. Sonic looked at Dee holding a pendant in his hand, saying that their Master gave it to him. Dee held out one, but it was dark, unlike Sonic's light one. Sonic and Dee looked at eachother and laughed, and Ran and Charolette joined in as they flew off into the sky happily. A man surrounded in snakes was seen sitting on a flying piece of debris at the last minute by Sonic, and he mouthed "Dee is mine". Sonic couldn't make out anything and continued laughing with the others. 'Power Arc (Movie)' 'Meeting Again; Vows' Sonic and his friends rejoiced at their reunion months after their adventure. Ran had bought a house for him and Charolette to stay. Sonic and Dee visited, still fighting naturally. Dee had, obviously, quit the FBI, which made Sonic feel less worried for the time being. Sonic, Dee, Random, and Charolette decided to catch up by going out for the day. Sonic announced that his old girlfriend, Diana, would be coming with her 4 year old daughter, Maya. Upon this, Ran and Dee were somewhat surprised at Sonic being in a relationship, causing him to comedically yell at them about it. As she came, Sonic welcomed her into his house, which was somewhat messy. Random, being a fun loving person, brought a group of people to party as Sonic babysat Diana's daughter for her as she went out. Sonic, enraged at a bunch of teenagers filing his house, went to his room to relax. Sonic played with Maya for a while, and Maya enjoyed it, calling him her father multiple times. Sonic was dismayed at this, because him and Diana were no longer together, and he was not her father. Diana, returning, talked to Sonic and told him that Maya was adopted because she was told she would never be able to have children. Sonic told her he would protect her and Maya regardless while they were there. Outside, Ran was sleeping on the couch as the teenagers messed up Sonic's place. Sonic drove them all out, including Ran, and went to sleep. When he woke up, he met up with Ran and Dee again and they walked through a town. Upon doing this, they ran into many criminals. As they did, Random began to attack but Sonic and Dee cleared them out with ease. This happened many times of the day, and they didn't give Ran a chance to help. Upon mentioning this, Sonic told Ran that they didn't need help and they were doing fine. Sonic didn't realize how insecure the comment came out, and Ran went home for the day. Dee told Sonic that he was a fool, to which Sonic replied that Dee was the foolish one, disgracing their Master's legacy by joining the FBI and betraying them. Dee prepared to get angry at this, but left without saying anything. 'Struggle for Power; Reassurance' Walking to his new apartment, Dee ran into a man at night whom he seemed familiar with. The man was surrounded by snake, and Dee adressed him as Master. Random had witnessed this conversation, and the man told him that to become stronger, he would have to cut his ties with Sonic. Ran had an infuriated expression, feeling underestimated as of recent. In his last moments of sanity, Ran took Charolette to a daycare and escaped to a town. Sonic was being told all of this was happening by his and Dee's first master, whom gave Sonic a pendant to keep with him as a keepsake. Sonic accepted it, and ran towards the scene. Sonic arrived at the scene, and Ran was destroying the town. He was covered in an orange aura and had become far more muscular, somewhat beyond the average human, which worried Sonic. This was the first foreshadowing of the power capabilities of the Account family bloodline shown in Ran. He wickedly attacked innocents, laughing, yelling that he wasn't a weakling. Dee was standing ontop of a building holding a bloody arm, and it was apparent that he had lashed out at Ran. Sonic told Dee that he really was a traitor, to which Dee responded that it was not the time for them to be fighting eachother yet. Ran looked up at Sonic, and Sonic yelled to Ran that he was being a fool. Ran replied saying that Sonic's statement proved that he looked down on him. Sonic did not see why Ran had gotten so sensetive over his statement, and Ran sprung upward and attacked him. Sonic clashed with Ran multiple times before jumping back and telling Ran that he didn't look down on him. Ran punched Sonic off of the rooftop and Sonic went rolling across the ground of the soon to be deserted town. During the fight, Ran repeatedly slammed Sonic and Dee into buildings and towers, and Dee kept rushing Ran with a dark fist after recovring. Ran continued to overpower them, and Sonic was incapacitated under a bunch of rubble. Ran yelled "You think you're stronger, you think you're better?!!!", to which Sonic jumped up with his face showered in blood. Ran clashed multiple times, punching Sonic with vital blows. Sonic didn't let up, and with a fist of a blue aura, punched Ran in the face saying that they never thought that of him, and that he considered Ran a friend. Ran's pupils dilated as he flew back and crashed into a building. Ran made no efforts to recover as his rage and power calmed down. His body went back to normal, and he went into unconciousness slowly seeing Sonic's serious eyes. 'Convergence; Realization' Following the fight, Dee fled from the area. Sonic chased after him angrily, saying that he wasn't done with him either, as Charolette watched over Ran. Dee looked back, smirking, asking if Sonic wanted to kill him. Sonic told him that he never wanted to try and kill Dee, to which Dee responded with a question. He asked Sonic if he would want to kill him if he had henchmen kidnap Diana and Maya under his Snake Master's orders. Sonic's rage began to overtake him, and he followed Dee to the dojo that they had trained in as children. Dee descended in the back field of the dojo, where Dee reminisced them playing and clashing there as little kids. Dee pointed to a car sealed with Diana and Maya in it. Sonic dashes over, telling them to escape. Diana kissed Sonic on the cheek for rescuing them, and ran away with Maya. Sonic said his goodbyes to them, telling them that he hoped to see them again, but he wanted them to go back home to be safe. They ran off, and Dee told Sonic that he had only used them as bait for Sonic, to which Sonic angrily replied that he'd regret bating him in. Dee flew towards Sonic with a dark fist, to which Sonic clashed with a kick, and they clashed for a long period of time, sending hits back and foward. Dee use his power to overwhelm Sonic, sending him into the air and slamming him down with a hit so hard that the ground began to collapse. A snake nearly poisone Sonic during the fight as well. Sonic told Dee that he was training with the Master after their last fight, and had mastered the element of wind. Dee looked surprised, and told him that his power would overtake Sonic's. Sonic lifted his hand as the ground was falling apart, and told Dee that he was about to finish the fight. The Masters watched in the distance, and the Snake Master dissapeared, saying that Dee hadn't come out with as much power as he would have liked. Dee responded to Sonic's attack charging by charging his new technique, and a dark flame surrounded his fist. Sonic told Dee that the name of his new technique was The Wind Palm as the atmosphere thinned and air appeared over his hand. Sonic dashed towards Dee and Dee did the same, and they clashed in the middle of the air as the ground collapsed. An explosion sent the field's grass everywhere, and rocks swirled aroudn in the sky. Dark flames overtook some trees, and wind blew some down. Sonic and Dee went falling into the pit below, unable to move. They had officially reached a stalemate, and the Master flew down, grabbing them both. Dee halfheartedly apologized, to which the Master told him that he wasn't angry, just saddened. Dee had known that the Snake Master threw Dee away as if he were garbage. The Master took them to higher ground, telling them that they would have to pay for the damages done. The dojo, strangely, still stood tall just fine. Sonic and Dee parted towards their respective homes, and an injured Ran watched them waving with a grin. They all looked at eachother as Ran greeted the Master, whom had trained him as well. As they left, the Master philosophically told them that all power comes at a cost, to which they agreed. 'Post Power/Sharen Arc' Five years passed, the group were said to be around eachother more often, and things had somewhat settled down. Random Category:Modding Category:Infobox templates